New Family 2 capitulo 17
by creppylover
Summary: CREO QUE YA TODOS SABEN EL PORQUE SUBO CAPITULOS DE NEW FAMILY 2 TAN SEGUIDOS...ASI ES...PORQUE YA LOS TENGO TODOS ECHO :DDD,ASI QUE...LEAN...CLAVE: KA-TRINA


**JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ CAP 16 MIS QUERIDOS GROUPIES :D...OK,AQUI VAN A VER A KATRINA :DDDDDD y otra nueva parejita aqui x3**

* * *

**Cap17:el cambio de Trina**

En el cuarto de Trina,ella estaba soltando algunas lagrimas mientras Mina se disculpaba con algunas lagrimas

Mina:Trina deberás lo siento,te juro que lo lamento demasiado!,(_se arrodilla y empieza a llorar)_

Trina:Mina esta bien ...ya no importa,ya sabia que el no gustaba de mi...(_se arrodilla al lado de ella y le acaricia la cabeza)_

Mina:entonces porque intentabas tanto en conquistarlo?_(la mira)_

Trina:pues ,bueno ,creí que si lo hacia tal vez el podría gustar de mi,pero .._.(ve a Mina)j_amas pensé que...alguien mas gustara de el...oh Mina lo siento...

Mina:no,es mi culpa por haber salido con el cuando tu estabas enamorado de el...

Trina_:(lo piensa un poco)_sabes algo?,ya no me importa Nick,si tu eres feliz con el y el contigo yo soy feliz..

Mina:d-de verdad?(_dice toda sorprendida porque jamas la había visto actuar así)_gracias Trina_(se abrazan)_y ahora que vas a hacer?

Trina:hmm...Mina, Makeover!

Mina:estas segura?

Trina:si,eh echo muchas cosas malas a todos los de PeaceVille,y mas a Corey...por eso quiero cambiar...

Mina:bien lo haré por ti(t_oma sus manos y se levantan)_

Trina:primero hay que cambiar mi aspecto..._(abre su closet y saca una sudadera rosa,una blusa blanca,una falda rosa a rayas,zapatos negros,y mallas rosas)_

Mina:eh es casi lo mismo que traes...

Trina:jejeje...bueno no tardo.._(se mete al closet y segundos después sale con la ropa que tenia pero con la sudadera atada a la cintura)_

Mina:te ves linda!

Trina:_(se mira al espejo)_no se,siento que me falta algo...

Mina:hmm,a ver déjame intentar algo_( le quita su diadema y luego le hace una cola de caballo con ella)_que te parece?...

Trina:_(se mira en el espejo toda sorprendida)_ es...perfecto...,creo que ser amable no me causa ningún daño...pero_(golpea el tocador)_quiero desahogarme con Nick

Mina:bueno usualmente porque soy su novia no te dejaría hacerlo (_Trina la mira)_..pero tu eres mi mejor amiga, así que are la excepción ,si lo quieres insultar oh algo esta bien para mi,se que te ilusiono y todo eso y quiero que te desahogues...

Trina:gracias Mina..._(la abraza)_

Mina:y que vas a hacer...una canción oh algo_ (?)_

Trina:eso es!_(saca su diario y ve unas paginas hasta que se detiene en una,la ultima hoja en blanco de su diario)_...hora de escribir..

**-en el garaje-**

Corey:y bien,algunas noticias?_(el estaba sentado en el escenario)_

Clare:_(colgando su celular)._.no hay eventos para hoy...

Carrie:no hay nada que hacer...

Corey:tengo ganas de tocar una canción,en algún lado!,en el drenaje oh en un basurero oh en un tren donde sea!,porfavor denme una señal!_(el diario de Trina lo golpea en la cabeza)_auch!_(agarra el libro)_el diario de Trina?,genial!

Laney:como fue que cayo aquí?

Trina:lo siento,¡¿alguien se lastimo!?_(baja de las escaleras algo preocupada junto a Mina)_

Corey:eh?...

Clare:deja tu sarcasmo para otro rato,y no avientes tus cosas para acá...

Carrie:creo que no uso sarcasmo...

_(Todos la miran)_

Trina:ehh..._(se rasca la nuca)_..Corey puedo hablar contigo un rato?...

Corey:eh...seguro..._(los 2 suben las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Trina)_

Laney:que estará pasando?

Carrie:no se...pero su look se ve algo diferente

Kin:y esta vez no nos grito...

Laney:esto es muy raro...

Clare:sabes algo de esto Beff?(_apunta a Mina)_

Mina:no puedo decírselos...esperen hasta que Trina y Corey bajen

Lenny:eta bien,preguntemosle cuando baje

**(En el cuarto de Trina)**

Corey:bien de que quieres hablar?...

Trina:puedo cantar hoy con ustedes!?

Corey:que?

Trina:dije...que si puedo cantar hoy con ustedes,en el ayuntamiento...

Corey:porque?...según tu,tu odias nuestra música..

Trinaescucha Corey...yo...ya no soy la misma de antes...

Corey:que quieres decir?

Trina:Corey necesito cantar en el ayuntamiento,quiero que todos los que les echo algo malo estén ahí...

Corey:cantar con nosotros?,ósea nosotros?,pero si tu nos odias...tu..me...odias..._(agacha la cabeza y Trina abre los ojos y la boca sorprendida)_

Trina:Corey...

Corey:Trina...porque me odias?...

Trina:..Corey…yo ya no te odio...

Corey:pero porque antes si?,porque me odiabas?!...

Trina:..bueno...fue el día que naciste yo estaba feliz por saber que iba tener a un hermano,a si que te compre un gorro...cuando saliste a la vida y Estabas en la casa te abrace y te di el gorro...el mismo gorro que traes puesto..._(Corey toma su gorro y lo mira)_

Corey:pero eso que tiene que ver con que me odies?...

Trina:a eso voy..unas semanas después,vi que te prestaban mas atención a ti que a mi,cada vez que intentaba hablar con mis papás ellos me ignoraban,para cumplir tus antojos...cuando cumpliste los 6 onseguiste tu guitarra yo conseguí mi diario...,cada vez que te sucedía algo bueno a ti y algo malo a mi lo escribía...era por eso que te odiaba...te pasaban puras cosas buenas,menos a mi...estaba celosa,y creí que con destruir tu banda ellos podrían quererme mas..

Corey:Trina...l-lo...l-lo siento...(_comienza a llorar y mucho)_

Trina:Corey._..(lo abraza)..._tranquilo no pasa nada...yo ya no los odio...mucho menos a ti ...

Corey:Trina..._(la abraza y comienza a llorar mas)_

Trina:(_lo ve llorar y sonríe dulcemente porque en ese instante recuerda cuando el tenia 7 años y lloro por primera vez y la abrazo)_dime Katrina...

Corey:...Enserio has cambiado mucho Katrina...

Trina:por eso quiero cantar esta tarde en el ayuntamiento quiero que todos sepan que ya eh cambiado que vean que yo...ya no los tratare mal y quiero que Nick sepa que ya no soy la misma de antes,el un buen chico pero...me ilusiono,dejándome besarlo y todo eso,pero el estaba enamorado de Mina...

Corey:...en ese caso_(se separa de Trina y se seca los ojos con las manos)_...quiero que cantes con nosotros...

Trinade verdad?!

Corey:si quieres desahogarte estare aquí para ti _(pasa su brazo en su hombro)_

Trina:gracias Corey.._(se abrazan)_

Corey:ahora vamos a avisarles a los chicos.._.(se pone su gorra y Trina se levanta)_

**(Horas después...en el ayuntamiento)**

-Había un gran escenario y todo Peace Ville estaban reunido ahí-

Kin:_(abriendo un poco el telon)_woow todo Peace Vile esta aquí!

Kon:si jamas habíamos tocado con tanta gente

Laney:como a cuanta gente hicieron sufrir?

Trina:unascuantas_(juega con sus dedos)_

Alcalde:y ahora los GrojBand...

Laney:oh genial ya nos toca_(sarcasmo...)_ni siquiera hemos ensayado bien

Corey:no hace falta ensayar...solo..siente el ritmo...

Clare:bueno tengo que irme donde la multitud,están haciendo mucho ruido y tengo que supervisar que esto quede bien...

Carl:yo lo grabare y si no da éxito lo subiré a youtube como el error mas grande del mundo "banda quedada en ridículo"...

Corey:eh Carl...no estas ayudando...

Carl:...suerte chicos!_(se va corriendo)_

Clare:suerte cari._.(le da un beso en la mejilla a Kon)_...suerte chicos(se despide y se va)

Corey:siempre me eh preguntado que significa Cari?

Lenny:es diminutivo de cariño...

Corey:ooooohhh...

Laney:bueno ya nos toca...(_el telón se abre y cada quien esta en su lugar menos Carrie y Lenny que estaban detrás del escenario viéndolos)_

Corey:Buenas Noches PeaceVille!_(todo el mundo grita de emocion)_hoy mi hermana Ka...ehh...Trina les cantara una canción dedicada a todos los que han sido ilusionados por alguien.

todos:wuuuuuuuu!(_Trina de acerca al micrófono y Corey y Kon empiezan a tocar)_

Trina:eemmm..._(voltea hacia Corey y le sorie,ella ve a la multitud,suspira y comieza a cantar)_

**_(SHE SO GONE LEMONADE MOUTH)_**

_**[Trina]**_

_**Insecure**_

_**In a skin**_

_**Like a puppet, a girl on a string**_

_**Broke away**_  
_**Learn to fly**_  
_**If you want her back gotta let it shine**_

_**So it looks like the joke's on you **_(mira a Nick entre la multitud)  
_**'Cause the girl that you thought you knew**_

_**She's so gone!**_(se acuesta en el escenario)  
_**That's so over now**_  
_**She's so gone**_  
_**You won't run her around (**_se para)  
_**You can look but you won't see**_  
_**The girl I used to be**_  
_**'Cause she's**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**Here I am**_  
_**This is me**_  
_**And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be**_

_**Are you shocked? **_(Mira a Nick)  
_**Are you mad?**_  
_**That you're missing out on who I really am**_

_**So it looks like the joke's on you**_  
_**'Cause the girl that you thought you knew**_

_**She's so gone!**_(les da la espalda arcea la espalda y levanta el brazo haciendo que todos aplauden)  
_**That's so over now **_(los vuelve a mirar)  
_**She's so gone**_  
_**You won't run her around**_  
_**You can look but you won't see**_  
_**The girl I used to be**_  
_**'Cause she's**_  
_**She's so gone away**_  
_**Like a History**_  
_**She's so gone**_  
_**Baby, this is me, yeah**_

_**She's so gone**_  
_**That's so over now**_  
_**She's so gone**_  
_**You won't run her around**_  
_**You can look but you won't see**_  
_**The girl I used to be**_  
_**'Cause she's**_  
_**She's so gone**_  
_**She's so gone**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_  
_**The girl I used to be**_  
_**'Cause she's**_  
_**She's so gone**_

_**So alone**_  
_**She's so gone**_  
_**Gone, gone, gone(**_su fleco tapa su ojo levanta su brazo con el micrófono y 4 humos rosas estallan en el escenario)

Gente:wuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Trina:Gracias PeaceVille!(_el telón se cierra)_

Carrie:Trina eso fue increíble!

Trina:gracias

Laney:si no esta mal...

Corey:bueno tienen algo que decirle a mi hermana?...

Todos:...te perdonamos...

Trina:gracias chicos..._(El telon se abre un poco mostrando a Nick y a Mina)_

Mina:Trina eso que hiciste ahí en el escenario fue de lo mejor!_(la abraza)_

Trina:gracias Mina...

Nick: Nick Mallory cree que Trina Riffin es una gran cantante y Nick mallory piensa que Trina Riffin estuvo asombrosa

Trina:gracias Nick._.(sonríe algo triste)_

Nick:por cierto,Nick Mallory quiere presentarte a un amigo suyo._.(un chico de la estatura de Nick pelo negro azulado hasta las orejas,ojos color miel,tez pálida,camiseta negra holgada que decía AC/DC,pantalones blancos y tenis negros)_su nombre es Dilan silan,Dilan Sila es el mejor amigo de Nick Mallory cuando Nick estaba en primaria.

_(Trina se le quedaba mirando embobada)_

Dilan:hola Trina,Nick me a contado mucho de ti,es un placer conocerte

Trina:s-si ..._(se sonroja y se estrechan la mano)_

Dilan:oye te invito un batido?

Trina:s-suena bien.._(el pasa su brazo alrededor de ella y se van caminando)_

Mina:ah...me alegra ver feliz a Trina..

Nick:a Nick Malory igual,..vamos al parque Mina Biff(_la carga)_

Mina:seguro Nick_(se van)_

_(El telón se abre un poco y se ve a Clare y a Carl entrar)_

Clare:oye Core lo que hizo tu hermana ahí afuera fue de lo mejor!

Carl:si ella estaba como ~She so gone!~_(hace una voz aguda)_..y yo estaba como oh dios!

Corey:jejeje si ya entendimos

Kon:pues no se ustedes pero yo llevare a mi NOVIA,a Blechys,a si es mi NOVIA,oíste Kin ¡NOVIA,tuve novia antes que Kin wuju!

Kin:ya oí =_=...

Clare:ya tranquilo cari...,el algún dia tendrá novia...no se...talvez?

Kin:_(sentando en un rincón)_ T-T

Kon:bueno Bye Bye.._(la carga en su espalda y se van)_

Lenny:no puedo creer que Kon tenga novia antes que yo...Se supone que yo soy el tierno y bueno D:

Corey:y yo...Y yo soy el guapo y el galan D:

Laney:bueno esto ya debió de terminar hace 3 minutos..gracias a todos por.._(iba a cerrar la_  
_Cochera pero Corey la interrumpe)_

Corey:espera un no eh dado el discurso!

Laney:Core!_(lo agacha)_gracias por venir!(_cierra la cochera)_

* * *

**Corey:OH GENIAL,PRIMERO KIN Y AHORA LANEY,¿QUIEN MAS SIUE PARA ROBARM MI FRASE? CARL?!**

**Car:oye ya terminamos con el episodio amio,bueno,manden sus reviews,GRACIAS A TODOS POR...(Corey lo empuja)**

**Corey:GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR :DDDD(Cierra la puerta del araje) SII JAJAJAJ PORFIN**

**Yo: -.-.. haganle caso a Carl XDDDD**


End file.
